Sleepover
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy finally gets to go to a sleepover to Sonic's! But when she goes over, something very unexpected happens that only in her dreams happens...Lemon lovers only please..


**Okay, so I'ma try to work this out with a new story, and see how it goes. I do need to apologize to all of you guys out there who has been waiting for me for a LEAST some update. Ahahaha. Information's at my profile, October 6 I think.**

**Once again, my deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I vo vot own vany of vee characters vhere. XD ...Sorry.**

**Rated M. (hinthint,winkwink(: OH, lemme remind you guys that my email's not working still, so I can't respond to any reviews. ..:**

**Kee kee gets credit for helping me a little...she gets credit in almost all of the stories though. bahahaha XD**

Ages: Sonic: 19. Amy: 16.

Sleep over.

'Is this a dream come true? Am I finally going get my one desire I've always wanted?!' Amy thought with an ear to ear smile as she packed her things. She was packing two pairs of jeans, two pairs of shirts, and her long sleeved, cotton, light blue with red hearts pajamas. In addition, she placed her pink GameBoy Advanced SP with a few games, and her neon blue nano iPod on top of her clothes.

"Oops! Forgot to pack some underwear! Hahaha!" She laughed. She packed two lacy panties; one was neon green and soft teal and the other was red and black. The red and black one was sort of a lacy thong though, but not a hardcore one, just enough to show off her little firm booty.

She packed the undergarments in the dark red bag(sorta looks like a gym bag) and zipped it up. "I can't believe I'm having my first sleep over with-"

RING RING! The phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Grr.." She answered her blue phone and yelled, "WHAT?"

"Yo.. calm down man." It was her best friend, Kee Kee.

"Oh, sorry...I was thinking some nice thoughts until you interrupted me.."

"Ooh.. and what exactly do you mean by, 'nice thoughts' hmm? I wonder.." She asked in almost a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up! It's not any of your fricken' business!"

"Fricken..? I see..it's Sonic you're thinking about right?"

"..Uh. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking yes."

"Well the correct answer is...YES! CONGRATS, YOU GET A FREE STICKER!"

"...Uh...no thanks. I'd rather get a better prize. Kay, thanks." Amy rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, MAN! What's happening?"

"I'm going over a sleep over soon.."

"Who's sleep over?"

"..Give me an S.."

"..S.."

"O.."

"OH MY GOD! SONIC'S!?"

"Yes...!!"

OH. MY. GOD! You're kidding me right? There's no fuckin' way you're going over Sonic's...and a SLEEPOVER at his house! Is there going to be other people there?"

"Nope! Just me and him!"

"...REALLY? You're joking.."

"No! I'm serious!"

"Wow...well then, you better pack in a condom, dude! You don't wanna get pregnant, do you?"

"..W-What are you talking about?"

"You know, at least have protection if he ever enters your vag."

"...What the heck are you saying, Lisette..."

"...IN CASE. YOU GUYS. HAVE. SEX." She said slowly loud.

"OH MY GOD, LISETTE! It's a sleep over! We're not planning on that!"

"Oh...trust me.. I know Sonic, okay? If he invites more people, then it's a real party.. but if he invites one person, especially a girl, then he wants to get it on if you know what I mean."

Amy had her mouth wide open, completely speechless and blank of anything to say. "For real..?"

"Well, I HEARD it from some people, but I'm not exactly sure what Sonic wants to do. Either have a sleep over like normal people do...or have a sleep over like those horny people do."

"...W-Well.." But Kee Kee's chuckle interrupted her.

"I'm kidding. PART OF IT is true, but I'm kidding."

"LISETTE ADRIANNA! You're so mean!" She yelled at her furiously, ignoring her laughing. She calmed down after a little while and then asked her, "what part is true though?"

"That you should bring a condom JUST IN CASE, alright?"

"...Fine."

"Okay! Have fun babe!"

"Alright. Thanks." They hung up. "GOD Kee kee can be such an idiot sometimes...and I don't even HAVE a condom...do I..?" She looked in her sister Regina's room. Regina is ..sexually active...so she usually keeps condoms and sex toys and all.

She checked under the bed and pulled out the box marked in bold; REGINA'S BOX ONLY! She opened it, and nearly covered her eyes. The box was filled with sex toys, vibrators and condoms.

'How does she buy this stuff without Mom even knowing...?' She picked out a unused watermelon flavored condom and put it in a small place in the bag where Sonic could hopefully barely notice it. She looked in the box of toys. She shuddered at the look of it, until one caught her attention. It was a purple dildo with a vibrator button attached to it. It was in a package, so she assumed Regina had never used it yet.

"Hm.." She looked at the time. "Only an hour until I go..." She looked back at the toy, then shook her head. "I'm not like that, no way.." She placed the box back under that bed and walked away...

--One minute later..

"OOH!! AHH!" The naked pink hedgehog moaned as she rubbed the vibrating toy against her clit. She rubbed it slowly, then very fast, making her scream her lungs out. She was squirming, wanting to stop the tingling sensation from down there. But her body was screaming for more. After a few more minutes of rubbing, moaning, whimpering, and screaming, she finally reached her climax. She turned off the toy, taking a few minutes to breathe, and wait for the tingling to go away. She was certainly satisfied...

She looked at the time and she had 30 minutes until she goes to Sonic's. She figured she get ready in some new clothes. She put on her lacy red bra, and her silky red panties. She put on a tight fitting purple cami top, also placing over a black shirt with bright violet and lime green stars on it. She put on the tightest white skinny jeans, with All Star white shoes with a colorful star pattern on it. She also placed on a teal zip hoodie since it was almost winter.

She brushed her silky smooth pink quills, and placed a tiny white stretchy headband on. She looked at her outfit for a bit, and she nodded and thought to herself, good enough for the day! She picked up her bag and marched her way happily to Sonic's house.

--10 minutes later--

Finally arriving at Sonic's house, she knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. The door opened to see a very handsome looking blue hedgehog. She smiled.

"Hi Sonic!" She greeted.

"Hey, Amy! You ready for our two night sleep over?" He asked jokingly.

"Hehehe, yep!"

"Alright then, come on in!" As she did, and looked around the house a little while, taking off her hoodie and placing it on the shiny gold hanger. She was amazed by how big it was, but Sonic is the world's most famous superhero, after all. Sonic looked at Amy when she came in. He was almost satisfied by Amy's new look. How her shirt and pants show off her every curve, and showing off her new figure she had grown over the years; shaped like a coca cola bottle.

He shook his head to shoo away the thoughts he had and smiled. "Want me to put that in my room?"

"Oh, you don't have..." But Sonic had already taken her bag to his room. "to.." She finished her sentence. The hedgehog rolled her eyes and chuckled. 'Sonic can be so stubborn.' she thought. After that, he came back with a goofy smile.

"So what'chu wanna do?" She shrugged.

"Whatever you feel like; you're the owner of this house."

"No, whatever YOU like. You're the guest." He winked.

But you're the hero!"

"But you're the...um..." He placed his index finger on his chin and thought about what to say. The pink hedgehog giggled and smiled, pacing her feet back and forth, waiting for an answer.

"...Fine.. I'll choose what to do.. Hmm.. Would You Rather?"

"Yeah! I love that game!"

"Okay, then let's go sit down first." So they sat down on the green leather couch, and started think about a few 'Would You Rather', questions.

"Would you rather...kiss me or Shadow?" Sonic asked. The answer was pretty much obvious, but Amy answered,

"Hmm, it depends..." she giggled.

"What do you mean it depends?"

"I'm just kidding...I would kiss you, haha." He smiled. Amy took a minute to think of one.

"Would you rather...wait till marriage to have sex, or before?"

"Humm... before." Sonic grinned widely as Amy blushed a little.

"Would you rather...have a sleepover with Kee Kee...or Regina?"

"Uhh..." It was hard for her to answer that question because both of them are pretty much either hyper or drunk. (Sorry Kee kee XD) "I...would rather...stay with...Kee kee...because after what I found out from Regina...ain't no way.."

"What did you find out?"

"I'll tell you after the game." He nodded in understanding.

"Would you rather do...and if this question is too personal for you, let me know...but would you rather have anal sex or vaginal sex or whatever it's called." Sonic chuckled.

"Um...it.. depends.."

"It depends?"

"Yes...maybe both.. I don't know, hahaha."

"Wow, haha."

"But anyway, um.. would you rather have sex with you on top or with me on top?"

"Mmm...both? Haha...I really don't know actually..Um.. I guess...both."

"Cool." Amy giggled.

"Would you rather...have sex...with...me or...Rouge?" He widened his eyes but then smiled.

"Hmm...I think I'd rather have it with...you.."

"Really?!"

"Yeah...'cause I know you more than I know Rouge.. and I actually think...you have a hotter body than hers." She tried to hold her serious blush back, but couldn't help it.

"Really?"

"Mhm.." Sonic smirked evily. "Now.. tell me what's going on with Regina.."

"Okay...well like...erm...I was searching in her room to...uh.. see what's going on and all, and I found a box..of...sex toys.." Sonic widened his eyes and whistled.

"Whoa...really?" She nodded slowly. "Dang, man...I knew somehow she was a horny slut."

"SONIC!"

"What!? I'm not lying!" By now Amy was cracking up, and the blue hedgehog smiled at her.

"Wow, Sonic.. you sometimes amaze me." He let out a chuckle. He liked to see Amy happy; it always brings joy to his day sometimes. "Okay.. so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know.." She sighed. 'Here we go again..'

;;Later tonight;;

After a while of playing board games, card games, computer games, video games, and so on, it was finally night time. Amy put on her pajamas and was relieved because she was almost about to choke by the tight fitting clothes, and was going to freeze to death.

Sonic simply just placed on long maroon plaid cotton pants with no shirt. They were now watching some TV. Amy kept looking at Sonic's chest every commercial. He noticed her a few times but didn't say anything.

They were watching an episode of 'Whose Line is it Anyway', and erupted a couple of laughes and sometimes they couldn't breathe. Amy was still a bit cold. She wanted to grab a blanket, but thought up of a better choice instead. She quietly scooted closer over to Sonic and rested her head onto his shoulder. He jumped a little, but without hesitation, he wrapped one arm around her and stroked her arm. She smiled and sighed warmly. She loved being in Sonic's arms. They were so warm and strong.

The episode of Whose Line was over and then they flipped through channels too see if there's anything good enough to watch. Finally, they stopped at channel 10, which they saw an episode of 'The Cosby Show' on.

While Amy rested on his shoulder, she could somehow hear or feel his heartbeat. It was going at a steady beat, and was rather soothing to Amy. Her eyelids were about to fall, but she kept trying to keep them open. Soon enough, she gave up and closed her eyes for a nap. Sonic saw this and smiled. He wrapped a blanket around her and gently laid her down on the couch. Then Sonic went upstairs to plan some things...

;;1 hour later;;

Amy's eyes finally opened after the one hour nap and she stretched her body. She looked around and saw that Sonic wasn't around. "Sonic?" She yelled rather loudly.

"I'm here, Amy, hold on for on second!"

"Okay!" She waited for around for a good 5 minutes, then came down the blue hedgehog with a tiny smirk on his face..."Hi Sonic!"

"Hey Amy, glad to see that you're awake! We're going to play a few more games, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, but let me warn you; the games might be a bit...aggresive..."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll see. Follow me downstairs." Amy followed him to downstairs, then he opened the door to the basement...or should I say...lair. "Welcome to the 'room'." He winked and pulled Amy inside, whom almost fainted at the sight of the room.

The room was all of a sexy red color and black, there were poles; stripper poles might I add. Sex toys were laying on each table, different kinds, vibrators, dildos, whips, sex machines, and there was even food addings, like whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Oh my..."

"This is actually my sister's...but she abandoned it like, 3 years ago and gave it to me for some reason.."

"...So...what do you do down here?"

"I clean it up every once in a while.. not saying that I actually USE these toys, I just save them or put them up for display. ANYWAY, let's play a quick game." The blue hedgehog pulled her by the wrist to a black table with two chairs on opposite sides.

They both sat down and Sonic pulled out of what looked like tiny orange cards. He gave four to Amy and four to himself.

"Okay now, what we're going to do is that we're going to read all of these cards, taking turns, and you have to make your partner do what the card says, it's simple...only these cards...they each include some you know what's.. if you know what I mean.."

"...I'll try not to think about it.." He laughed.

"I'll go first." She gulped. That means she's going to have to do what the card says or whatever.

"Alright; Tell me what your favorite thing is that I do to you, then do it to me."

"Um..." She tried to recall on what Sonic did to her recently that she really liked.

"If you can't think of anything, then try to think of a question I asked you, or what you asked me, then you do it."

She suddenly remembered something; "Okay, this was a question you asked me, a would you rather one, and you answered that you would rather kiss me.. so.." She made her way to the smiling Sonic and kissed him for the first time in her life. Sonic kissed back harder, placing his hand behind her neck. They 'french kissed' for about 5 minutes, then pulled away for air.

"Wow.." Amy breathly said. Sonic smiled. She went back to her seat and read her card; "You have to lick or kiss every spot I touch on my body." She grinned.

"Oh dear. " He made his way to Amy and she made him kiss/lick her stomach, lips, eyelid, hands, arms, fingers, and legs. He finished licking her inner thighs, and then she touched her neck, and kissed/licked on it. He also sucked on it like a lollipop and she moaned. He let out a hot breath on the wet spot where he kissed it, giving a chikll throughout her body.

He finally sat down and read his next card. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm...dare.." He grinned a horny way.

"Put on some music and give me a sexy striptease."

"What?!" She yelled with a little laugh.

"You heard me!" She groaned, then she put on some music and "Hit me baby" was on.

She started to slowly, but sexually, take off her pajama pants, while Sonic laid back on his chair, enjoying this. He raised his eyebrows when he saw she had on a lacy black thong. Then she started to lift her top slowly, her mounds coming into view. As much as he wanted to grab them and have fun with them, he had to just sit back and enjoy the view. She bend over so that her breasts were hanging, and jiggling about, making Sonic horny every second.

She started to do a little sexy dance before she had too take off her thong. She headed her way to the nearest pole, and did a dance with it. She rubbed her body against it, twirled around it, and jumped on it, climbing up to it, and keeping her legs around it, she let go of it with her hands, and flexibly grabbed on the pole and she did it like a backflip, only her legs were still on. Her mounds were in perfect view for Sonic, whom wanted the two erotic mounds. She winked at him and went back on the floor, taking off her thong, finally.

She made her way to Sonic, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, and giving him a nice, sexy kiss. After the kiss, she placed on a see through red robe and sat down.

"Wow..." Amy giggled. She read her next card.

"Let's play blind hide and seek; I'll hide a dab of honey on my body, and you have to find it with your tongue."

"Oh, jesus christ." She smiled. They both made their way to the bed with Amy carrying the bottle of honey and blindfolded Sonic. She dabbed the honey on her secret hiding place and told Sonic he could go. He first licked both of her ears, no honey though. He licked her neck, mounds, lips, but no honey yet. Then he moved down to her legs. The smell of sweet honey filled his nose. He licked her legs, making his way up to her inner thigh, and finally found it, licking it with all his might. She moaned as he licked dangerously close to her private area. He gave it one last lick before pulling away and taking off the blindfold.

"Mmm...honey tastes great on you." He winked as she smiled. Sonic had brought the cards on the bed and read his card. He smiled.

"Be my sex slave for the next five minutes."

"Oh god." She knew what was coming next. He twisted her body so that she laid on her stomach, and slapped her bum. "Hey!"

He threw himself on top of Amy and whispered, "Be quiet, slave." He quickly got the blindfold and wrapped it around her mouth rather tightly. He brought her back up and made her sit on his lap. He took the robe off, kissing her shoulders and traveling his hands to her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he kissed hard on her neck. She whimpered and breathed quickly. He slowly made his way down south with his right hand and stroked the region, making Amy twitch. He whispered to her ear,

"I'm gonna take off the wrap now, but if you behave immaturely, it's gonna be more than five minutes. Got it?" She nodded quickly. He took the wrap off, her mouth free for moaning. He got on his knees and quickly rubbed her button, emerging a few gasps from the pink hedgehog. Sonic made Amy lay on her stomach again, only her butt was sticking up.

She breathed deeply. Only 3 more minutes. She gasped when she felt something going inside her bum hole. She screamed. "SONIC NO!"

"Relax, slave, I'm only going to do anal sex for 3 more minutes." He started thrusting in and out, emerging screams from Amy. "If you want, you can masturbate while I'm doing this."

"Uh...uhh...But...oh god..." She couldn't finish her sentence, so she decided to do it anyway. She moaned when she stroked her pleasure button. They only had 30 seconds before they stop. Sonic moved as fast as he can inside her tight hole. She rubbed her button really fast, her body screaming for more pleasure. He slapped her bum once more before pulling away, letting the sweaty Amy collapse on the bed. She was panting.

"Oh Sonic.." He had a horny smirk on his face.

"I'll read the next card for you." He read it and it said, "Head down south and give me some oral loving...now!"

"Oh.." Amy moaned. She moved in front of Sonic's wet region, raising her eyebrows on the sight of how big it was. She shook her thought away and moved closer to it. "Wait. Do you want to get the whipped cream?" She grinned and nodded. He got the whipped cream and gave it to Amy, then he readied for his true fantasy. She shook the can, then sprayed the white cream onto his member. She tossed it on the other side of the bed and then put his region into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking on it. Sonic grunted and moaned a little, watching Amy in action.

She then moved her head up and down, the manhood rubbing against her lips and inside cheeks. His crotch was pulsating and coming closer to orgasm. After a few sucks from Amy, he finally came and Amy didn't want to taste it so she quickly pulled away.

"Oh god. How many more is there?" She desperately asked.

"Two more! My turn now.. The rule: You can't move a muscle while I use your body as my personaly erotic playground."

"Oh, that's going to be hard for me..." He smiled as he laid Amy down and stroked her body.

"Here, let me make it more easier for you..." He moved her arms to each side of the bed, and pulling out straps from inside the bed(or connected), tying them tightly to her wrists, and did the same with her legs. She widened her eyes when he did this.

Sonic started by kissing her lips, stroking it also with his hot and wet tongue. Then he kissed her neck, his fingers making their way to both of the nipples, tweaking them, pushing them, and pulling them, making Amy moan. Then he trailed his mouth to her breasts, kissing the left one. He started slashing it, then sucked on them. He nibbled on it, then moved to the right one, doing the same thing as he did with the left one.

Then he traveled down to her wettest area ever, stroking it with his tongue, making Amy gasp. He then pressed harder, slashing it and wiggled on it. She was moaning and screaming with pleasure, trying not to move, but it was so hard to do so.

"Oh, GOD! Sonic! I-Is there, AHH! a...time limit for this?? Uhnnnn!"

"Until you orgasm."

"OH GOD, OOOHH!" She was begging him to stop, but her body wanted more. Her body seemed to like Sonic's tongue lapping her pussy. "MMMFF! Sonic!...uh.." She was now whimpering, and her area was so wet, you could drink out of it like water...but that would be kind of weird..

She finally reached her climax letting out the biggest moan as her massive orgasm ended in 30 seconds. Sonic licked up all of her juices.

"Mmm...that was yummy..Last one.." Sonic read it for Amy. "Pick any spot in the house for us to have sex in."

"Uh..." She thought about it. The bed was too plain, the couch and chair is the same as the bed, the floor is too bland...so it's either the sink or the bathtub.. then she thought up of a rather kinky idea... "The bathtub with hot water...and bubbles with candles smelling like cinnamon in the air."

Sonic smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Nice.. Now up you go!" He picked her up suddenly, making her squeal and giggle. He carried her to the bathroom, where he let Amy set up the bathtub while he does the candles. After he finished with the third candle, Amy was pouring the bubbles into the oval shape, clear bathtub.

The bathroom light was a dimmer, so he set the dimmer light to a soft dim light, almost giving a glow to the room with the candles as support. Since the two were already naked, they stepped into hot water, emerging a few gasp from both of them. They soon had the courage to let their body all the way in the water and relax for a few minutes. Sonic crawled his way to Amy and grinned when she wrapped her wet arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer and closer to him until their tingling lips met.

They kissed with their lips closed for a few seconds, then Sonic slid his tongue inside her mouth and played with her tongue. While they were french kissing, Sonic made his move to go inside her. He pulled away and whispered,

"Hang on tight..." She smiled and held onto Sonic's shoulders tightly as he made his move inside, breaking her virginity as the carnation pink hedgehog winced and closed her eyes. The royal blue hedgehog kissed her eyelid as he went a bit further until he was all the way in. He took a moment to let Amy breathe a little bit. She said she could go on after 1 minute later.

He started to go slowly by stroking her walls by his member, as she started to tighten up a bit. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, trying to go as deep as possible. Amy whispered in his ear to go faster and he did, with her muscles reacting, making her moan.

'I can't believe I'm finally with Sonic...making love to him...and to think, it's in a BATHTUB with BUBBLES!' She sighed mentally. 'I love you Sonic...' She pulled away from her neck and kissed Sonic romantically on the lips.

'Amy's a really good kisser...who'd ever thought I would have sex with her...wow.. She feels soft...I like her moans too.' He grinned in the kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he went a bit faster also.

To Sonic's enjoyment, she moaned again with a whimper. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled at her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great...how about you?" She replied and asked with a soft smile.

"Fine...Want me to stop or go all the way...?"

"You can go all the way if you want."

He smiled sweetly. "Then I'll do that." She smiled also.

"You can go faster to, if you can.."

"Of course.." So he went faster, moans escaping from her mouth. Within a few more minutes, they both reached their climax, and they finally stopped.

"I just realized I forgot the condom," she told him, then they both chuckled.

"Ah, it's alright...it was worth it anyway."

"Yeah...I love you.." He smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"And I love you." They pulled into their last intimate kiss for the night. What a sleepover...and she still has 2 more nights to go...oh goodie.

--

WELL, that's it!! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
